Lessons and Life
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: ZUTARA WEEK 2010: DAY 1- FAMILY: Little lessons, funny moments and loving times that Zuko and Katara share with their young daughter.


**ZUTARA WEEK 2010: DAY 1 - FAMILY YAY :D! ZUTARA WEEK IS BACK! And here is my first fanfic for it. Here's **_**Lessons and Love**_**! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

_Birthday_

Zuko held the small, red bundle in his arms. Katara lay in bed net to him, fast asleep. In the bundle was a baby girl, with tan skin, bright golden eyes and wild, curly black hair. She looked up at Zuko as if to say, "Who are you?"

"Hi there Kuraya," Zuko whispered to the little girl, "I'm your…daddy." Daddy. It was such an odd word to Zuko. The closest thing he ever had to a real father was his Uncle Iroh. And now, to think of himself as a dad…it was almost scary. But Kuraya reached out a small hand and wrapped it around the finger Zuko had near her head. Her grip was warm and firm. Her own little greeting to him. Zuko felt tears of happiness burn in his eyes and said, "Happy Birthday, Princess Kuraya of the Fire Nation."

* * *

_Walk_

"Come here sweetie," Katara said sweetly, bending down so that she was eyes to eye with her 9 month old daughter, Kuraya. Kuraya sat in the grass of the royal gardens in the Fire Nation Palace, picking out blades of grass.

At hearing her mother's voice, Kuraya looked up at her with her wide, golden eyes that she inherited from her father. She was wearing a red dress decorated with fire lilies and matching shoes.

"Walk to mommy," Katara coaxed sweetly, moving her red robes out of the way so that she could kneel on the grass, "Come on." Kuraya pushed herself up onto her feet, stumbling slightly.

"That's it," Katara said proudly, "You can do it!" Kuraya took three steps…and felt right on her red clad bottom.

"Awww, it's okay," Katara said, standing to pick Kuraya up.

"Still trying to get her to walk?" asked the voice of Katara's husband behind her. Katara looked back and smiled at Zuko.

"She almost had it," she said, then watched Zuko's eyes widen in amazement.

"Katara look!" he exclaimed, pointing in Kuraya's direction. Katara looked just in time to see Kuraya walked toward her in steady baby steps.

"You're doing it!" Katara said, bending back down toward her daughter. She held out her arms to catch Kuraya.

"You're almost there's sweetie!" Katara said beaming. Kuraya smiled brightly. She was only an arm's length from Katara now…and ran right pass her. Katara turned around to see that Kuraya had latched herself onto Zuko's leg and was looking her at her daddy with a bright smile. Zuko looked at Katara and shrugged. Katara just shook her head and laughed saying, "She's such a daddy's girl."

* * *

_Talk_

"Say 'dada'," Zuko cooed to Kuraya, who sat in red carpet in front of him. Zuko lay on his stomach, trying to get his daughter to say her first word.

"Dada," Zuko said slowly, "Dada." Kuraya tilted her head to one side and opened her mouth to say, "Da-ah."

"Almost," Zuko said, "Dada." Kuraya looked at a spot over Zuko's shoulder and her face broke into a huge smile.

"MAMA!" she shouted, pushing herself up onto her feet and stumbling to Katara, who stood in the doorway. Katara bent down and picked her up. Spinning her around.

"Seriously?" Zuko said, rolling onto his back, "I've been trying to get her to say 'dada' for the past hour, and she looks at you and says 'mama' instantly?" Katara raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you talking about, she's been all day," Katara said.

"I was in a meeting all day, remember?" Zuko said.

"Oh yeah," Katara said, her eyes widening in realization, "Well, she'll get it soon." Katara put Kuraya back down and walked out. Kuraya walked over to Zuko and climbed on top of him, sitting right on top of his chest, smiling brightly.

"Hi there," Zuko said with a grin. Kuraya's smiled brightened and, pointing at Zuko with a little finger, said loudly and clearly, "Dada!"

* * *

_I go..._

In the middle of the night, Zuko had gotten up to use the bathroom he shared with Katara (and Kuraya, whom they were currently potty training.) He opened the door…to find Kuraya perched on top of her little potty, a picture book upside down in her hands. She looked up when she heard Zuko come in.

"Out dada!" she scolded, "I go potty!" Zuko closed the door to wait until she was done, trying to do as dignified a version of the pee-pee dance as he could. He heard the bed shift and Katara mutter sleepily, "Zuko, why are you doing the pee-pee dance?" Zuko pointed at the bathroom door and said, "Kuraya kicked me out the bathroom, she's using the potty." Zuko heard Katara giggle softly. The door to the bathroom opened and Kuraya poked her head out.

"I'm done," she stated, "You can use the potty now Dada."

* * *

_Family_

Kuraya had a play date with Sokka and Toph's daughter today, giving Zuko and Katara some much needed alone time.

Zuko and Katara were currently making out in on the bed, Katara straddling Zuko's waist.

Katara lips moved to Zuko's neck, peppering it with kiss and little bits that made him moan in the most delicious way.

"Katara," he moaned, tangling his hands in her hair, "If you keep that up…we're gonna end up possibly conceiving another child." Katara pressed one more kiss to his neck before looking right at Zuko. He noticed the unusually bright smile on her face.

"We already did," she said. Zuko's eyes widened in surprise.

"You mean…" he tried to say, but his sentence trailed off. Katara took Zuko's hand and pressed it to her stomach. Zuko could feel a small, but definite bulge through her robed.

"I'm pregnant," Katara said, her face bright with excitement. Zuko stood up, taking Katara into his arms and spinning her around.

"I'm so happy," he muttered into her hair, holding her tight against him.

A gorgeous wife, a beautiful daughter and another child on the way. Zuko had the family that he never thought he would be able to have.

**So there's **_**Lessons and Love**_**! Kuraya's name is a combination of Kya and Ursa's names, a 'K' because that letter is in both Zuko and Katara's names and an extra 'a' because her name was originally 'Kurya', but for some reason, I really wanted another 'a' in there. Anyways, I hope you all liked this! Please Review!**


End file.
